Mieu
: "I have been waiting for 1,000 years for you. Only a descendant of Orakio can command me." : — Mieu Mieu , formally known as Mieu Type S2 in the Japanese version, is one of several heroes in the third game of the original series, Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. Once she is found in the Landen overworld, she will continue to assist Rhys' family in every generation. Characteristics Appearance Mieu is a cyborg with long, flowing red hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She wears a red bodysuit with a blue jewel embedded to the middle of her chest. Her unofficial character profile notes that her eyes are made of the same material as the jewel in her chest. On her arms are her characteristic white, protective sleeves that connect down to her wrists, which give her robotic hands the appearance of gloves. Her artwork usually depicts her with a beaming smile and bright red blushing cheeks. Personality Mieu is part of a line of combat cyborgs that have served Orakio's family for generations. As such, she is very loyal to people of Orakian heritage. She is typically upbeat and friendly, often giving her thoughts about a given situation. This is in stark contrast to Wren, who acts as her extremely logical foil. Doujinshi Information Toyonaka Ozaki expanded on Mieu's character and design aspects in her unofficially published character book featuring the cast of Phantasy Star III. Although she worked as an official character designer for Sega during production of the game, she strongly reiterates throughout the work that the information presented should not be taken as official source material. She merely presents her views from a designer's standpoint based on her recollection of working on the cast. According to Ozaki, although Mieu was designed to be a combat android like Wren, she can also perform other functions expected of organic humans as well. Her only limitations are blinking, which is thought to be a simple programming oversight since she can willingly close her eyes if need be, and giving birth. Since she was built with metabolic functions like a human, Mieu enjoys taking baths at least once a day. The cyborg has a beaming personality and expresses her emotions openly, although she does have tendencies where her actions would seem comically critical and harsh. One such example is when Ayn was 8 years old, he wrote a love letter and sent it to Mieu. Upon inspecting it, she corrected all of the spelling errors in the note and sent it back. The result was a very heartbroken child who cried all night. Because Mieu has a deeper understanding of human emotion than Wren, the two are known to bicker with each other depending on how inappropriately the latter reacts to a given situation. Mieu's unofficial character profile places her at 165 cm, which translates to roughly 5' 5" tall. She is estimated to be about 580 years old and is built to do anything except blink and give birth. Her hobby is flower fortune-telling, a classic children's game in which the player peels away the petals of a flower while chanting, "he loves me, he loves me not," until all the petals have been plucked. She enjoys taking baths and dislikes when people stare, most likely as a result of her inability to blink naturally. Techniques Although Mieu is quite capable of melee combat, she is also proficient in casting techniques. While Wren's strengths lie in melee and time spells, Mieu focuses instead on healing the party with her curative magic and mitigative order abilities. The success rate and power of spells in Phantasy Star III changes depending on how the player modifies the technique grid in the game. The complete list of techniques she can use is as follows: Other Appearances Phantasy Star III Adventure Book Of the three adventure titles published by Futabasha for the Phantasy Star original classics, one of them was a choose your own adventure story about Phantasy Star III. Featured on the cover is Rhys and some of his descendants in slightly modified costumes. Depending on the reader's choices, the ending and situations Mieu finds herself in could change drastically from the events of the video game. The game books were only published in Japan. Segagaga Mieu makes a minor cameo appearance along with other Sega video game heroes in Segagaga. Mieu appears at the very end of the game before the player is launched into the final battle. She jumps into the air and soars with other Sega heroes in order to do battle with oncoming evil creatures from the rival company, Dogma. Gallery : The Phantasy Star wiki has an extensive image gallery for this character. External Sources *Capowski's RPG-Related Translation Junk Drawer *A Gazeta de Algol *Hugues Johnson Complete Guide to Phantasy Star III *Phantasy Star Cave Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Characters Category:Androids